Athanatos
Athanatos '''is a 2.0 '''Extreme Demon collaboration created by Exenity, Herzilo, and Gaelo, and verify-hacked by Aurorus. The level is 1 minute and 18 seconds long, and despite its relatively short length, it still manages to be of extreme demon difficulty, much like the similar-length Sakupen Hell. It is currently #37 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Phobos (#38) and below Furious Flames (#36). Gameplay The level starts with a half speed robot segment with very difficult orb and spike timing. Next, the player enters a wave segment that features ridiculously tight spaces, reminiscent of the Cataclysm last wave segment except with numerous invisible gravity and dual portals. After this, there is a very intense straight fly sequence that features jump orbs and numerous gravity portals. Next, the player enters a UFO segment comprised mainly of jump orb taps, which turns into a ball with one fake space, and then another straight fly sequence, with text saying "Death is Near..." After that is a cube maze, a short auto section before the "drop", which starts with a triple speed mini ship sequence, then a mini cube with numerous jump orbs, another mini ship sequence, and then a wave to robot to wave sequence with extremely tight wave spaces. Next are short UFO and cube sections, before another mini ball, robot, ship, and a long wave section, before a ship sequence comprised of multiple teleportation portals, and lastly, an easy cube section. Then, the level ends. Fails * BlassCFB crashed at 73% * Sunix crashed at 86%. * Knobbelboy crashed at 89%. * ThatJ4ke crashed at 96% because he celebrated too early. Trivia * "Athanatos" is a Greek word meaning "immortal", "eternal", "deathless", etc. * Aurorus claimed this level to be even harder than Bloodbath. Following Athantos' release, it was widely debated which of the two levels is more difficult. * Aurorus claimed that it took over 40,000 attempts to verify this level (actual count unconfirmed). ** With this, he also claimed that he was going to re-beat it later after Thanksgiving, since the verification wasn't recorded properly. The video that was uploaded on his channel was a clip of him beating the level with the noclip hack, as a filler. * While the verification itself wasn't recorded, many believed that Aurorus did beat it legitimately, since he had completed the level from 14% to 100% (using start pos.) before, and had a highscore of 71%. ** However, the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Record List states that it has been hacked, albeit it was labeled as "possibly hacked" several days later, but later, it went back to it being labeled as "hacked". * Sunix is the first to legitimately beat it, with around 8,000 attempts. The second is Knobbelboy, taking 20,000 attempts. BlassCFB is the third person to beat it with 10,576 attempts. * A lot of drama has been circulating this level. Exenity gave a copy of the level to Sunix and TacoMacho. Aurorus got angry and overreacted by deleting (changing his username and making one of his levels into a free demon) Exenity's old account. Aurorus got a lot of hate but was quickly forgiven by the community, and later on made a deal with Exenity so that he will verify the level. * Athanatos used to be above Bloodbath, but as a punishment for hacking, it was moved below on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hacked Levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Featured Levels